


TRIP

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [10]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hook-Up, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "Maybe you should get out more.""I am outside of my humble abode so I don't know what you mean."where Awsten is desperate enough to try LSD for artistic inspiration.





	TRIP

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. The version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.

"Awsten, no," said Otto, the boy with shoulder-length dark hair, giving Awsten a weary look. "You can't go looking for LSD dealers on Craiglist just because you're out of inspiration," he added, shaking his head.

Nose scrunching up, lips pressing together and eyebrows furrowing together, Awsten looked at his best friend in utter disbelief. "Okay, but did you not watch that video I sent you? The one where the government did some experiment --"

"-- on an artist by giving him LSD and making him draw one of the nurses in intervals over a period of eight hours," finished Otto wearily like this was something he had heard Awsten say repeatedly to the point he could recite it in his sleep. Sighing, he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip; Awsten had always wondered how he could take scalding liquid and not scream in pain. "I know," continued Otto, "but you're not that artist and I think you're brilliant enough to get out of this artist's block soon."

"Bitch, you don't fucking  _know_  me," Awsten retorted aloud, though it wasn't true since he had kinda sorta maybe spilled everything about him to Otto on one drunken night. A few heads turned in their direction, which Awsten and Otto ignored, casting looks of disapproval.

Awsten and Otto were at a coffee shop that afternoon, mostly because Awsten was craving for caffeine and Otto tagging along because he had nothing better to do. The place was decent enough, often filled with college students that ranged from wannabe poets to nerdy geeks. Right now, only a few tables were occupied, a slow hour, but the atmosphere was pleasant enough for anyone to relax in. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, tempting Awsten for a cup of liquid caffeine.

"Be right back," he announced, getting up from the booth by the window where he and Otto had taken a seat. Awsten made his way to the glass display where an assortment of delectable pastries and cakes were laid out for the picking. After inspecting the treats, he selected blueberry tarts and a slice of chocolate cake before he returned to the booth.

Otto arched his eyebrows at Awsten's choices but said nothing and continued to sip his scalding coffee and stare out of the window like he was some emo protagonist of a cliche story. When Awsten tucked into his treats, he made Otto have some because he regretted taking more than he could chew.

"Maybe you should get out more," Otto suggested.

"I am outside of my humble abode so I don't know what you mean." Awsten plucked Otto's cup out of his hands and drank it. Then Awsten's nose scrunched up. "Bitter," he said, "it's always bitter for your coffee, isn't it?" Otto didn't reply, so Awsten kept talking. "Anyway, I don't see how getting out more will help me. I'm not a people person and I'd rather stay at home and whatnot."

"Maybe that's the problem," said Otto. "It's all stagnant in your head because you're always cooped up in your room."

"I could just use the internet for inspiration."

"Porn is not an inspiration," Otto pointed out. "Well, if you keep watching the same thing over and over, I mean."

"I'm tired!" Awsten announced. Stuffing the rest of the cake he'd been eating in his mouth, chewing then downing it all with the bitter crap Otto called coffee, Awsten rose from his seat and picked his messenger bag off the floor. "Bye, hoe." Plastering a huge but fake grin, he waved at Otto and left the coffee shop.

Yes, Awsten was annoyed that Otto had been saying the same thing as his mind - the logical one, not the one that was filled with rubbish - had been telling him over and over. Not only that, how could Otto advise him not to take LSD for the sake of art? That guy should  _really_  see the products artists have made under the influence of an acid trip. Scowling, he kicked a pebble off the sidewalk. He knew he was acting immature but he was frustrated; every time he hit this kind of inspiration block, it was hell to overcome it.

As he was walking, he contemplated once more about what Otto said to him. Otto was right; Awsten really needed to get out more. But that was the problem, you see. Awsten hated being around people. He hated how insincere they could be around others, hated how they judged you behind your back, hated how he felt pressured in their presence, hated a lot of things about them in general. Only a select few people he knew were considered exceptions to his observations of others, like Otto and his family. Maybe more on Otto than his family, since they could be mean sometimes.

Awsten got back home to his apartment, one he shared with Otto - yes, he did actually ditch his best friend. Dropping his bag on the floor, Awsten dragged his feet as he made his way towards the couch and fell face first onto it, groaning in annoyance at everything aloud. He laid in that recumbent position for several minutes, without any intention to move at all, until he heard the front door open.

When Otto entered the apartment, he simply shook his head at the sight of a sprawled Awsten and placed a sketchbook on his head. "For you," Otto said. "I got it from the art store on my way home."

Awsten sighed and plucked the sketchbook off his head. "Thanks Otto," he said. Picking himself off the couch, he collected his bag and went to his room.

 

* * *

 

Awsten would rather chop his foot off than to admit that he spent the rest of a lovely afternoon sulking under the covers, scrolling through Tumblr for memes that he could relate to. He had tried to clean up the mess he called a room, which he considered an act of desperation, in efforts for some kind of mental stimulation that would lead to a sudden burst of inspiration. Needless to say, luck did not favor him.

It shouldn't even be a big deal to him, considering art was more of a hobby for him and he shouldn't be prioritizing it over other things like his failing grades in college. However, art was what he liked doing best - right now he was in a fanart-making phase - so it sucked that the one thing he enjoyed doing couldn't be done. Stupid artist block.

Awsten was now googling ways to overcome his problem however the tips he found on the internet sounded too idealistic. At the back of his mind, he knew he was conceding to Otto's advice; he really needed to get out more. Pushing his covers off his head to let the warm air inside out, he checked some of the group chats he was involved in. There had to be at least  _one person_  hosting some party this weekend; he knew there would always be one.

To his luck, there were, not one, but several people hosting parties at their place so he began consider his options. He could go to Ryan Ross' party, but he heard Ryan was a snobbish, bigoted prick who thought the world revolved around him so Awsten scratched him off the list. Next was Jack Barakat's however Jack had expressed his dislike for Awsten at one point so nope. Awsten went through the rest of the options before he decided he'd attend Chrissy Costanza's party. That settled things.

Only, the party was tonight and Awsten had less than an hour to get ready.

He looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose at his old t-shirt and his boxers, then scrambled out of bed. He threw the door open, letting the smell of cooking food enter his room. He went to the kitchen, finding Otto at the stove. "I'm going to a party," Awsten announced, taking out one of the wireless earphones from Otto's ear.

"But I'm making us dinner," Otto sighed in annoyance.

"You can leave some for me." Awsten peered at the tofu sizzling in the pan.

"Why the short notice?"

"I decided," said Awsten, patting Otto's shoulder, "that you're right. I need to get out more."

"But --"

"So I'm taking your advice." Awsten nodded at a bemused Otto. "Be proud of me."

Otto scowled and thwacked him with the handle of the wooden spoon that was lying on the counter. "I would be, but not in this situation."

 

* * *

 

Otto, Awsten decided, was being a huge dick about this.

Not only did he express his disapproval when Awsten was taking  _his_  advice, Otto sought vengeance by making Awsten attend Chrissy's party  _alone_. Awsten suspected it was because Otto thought Awsten was trying to escape his cooking, which was awful no matter how long he's been practicing, but that wasn't wholly the case.

Staring at the crowded doorway of the house where the party was held, Awsten's mind told himself that he could do this, regardless whether he had Otto's support or not. But his body was doing the exact opposite; shaky hands, sweaty palms, breathlessness and heart palpitations. His body was telling him that coming here was a mistake and that if he valued his life he should leave.

"Hey you," called someone from the apartment, causing Awsten to jump in shock. Awsten stared at the person like a deer caught in the headlights. The person laughed. "Get in here."

Awsten opened his mouth, about to decline when he remembered why he was here in the first place. Plastering on a huge grin that looked more like a grimace, he sauntered into the apartment to join the rest of the crowd like he was welcome there.

He wasn't.

Later, Awsten found himself sitting awkward on the couch beside a couple that was making out and taking up more space than they actually needed. Wrinkling his nose, Awsten shifted slightly aside to make space and kept hoping they'd stop hogging the furniture. This was not fun at all. With a sad face, he swirled his cup full of cheap booze and choked it down. The alcohol burned his throat.

Telling himself sternly to find inspiration, Awsten observed at the people around him without much interest. None of them were sparking any sort of ideas in his head and he was disgusted by the way some of them were acting.

A person about Awsten's age sat down on the floor beside him. There was something about the way the person had stumbled on his ass told Awsten he wasn't sober. Just as Awsten tried to scoot away, chest clenched with apprehension, the person turned around and said, "Want some acid?"

"What?" Awsten frowned when he saw pills in the person's hand. His heart skipped. "Wait, are those legit?" he asked.

"No, it's Advil, actually," the person deadpanned, obviously annoyed. "Do you think I'd offer fakes to you?"

"Well --"

"Besides, you're lonely as fuck. I'm lonely as fuck. Let's go on an acid trip together!" The person laughed once more and Awsten found himself more curious than surprised. Did he really look that silly sitting by himself? He must have, otherwise this person wouldn't have offered him pills.

Awsten stared at the drugs then at the person's face -  _fuck_ , he was hot with that nose piercing, messy brown hair and lambent blue eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Geoff," answered the person.

"Well, okay then. Let's go on a trip then."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you," said Otto with a cross look when Awsten awoke the next day.

"Good morning." Awsten blinked groggily when a sharp pain poked his skull. Wincing he curled to his side and shut his eyes.

"You brought some random dude home last night," continued Otto, "and drew a shit ton of shit all over the walls. And you clawed me too when I tried to stop you."

 _Wait, what?_  Awsten's eyes flew open.

"Seriously, Awsten." Otto showed his forearm where there were red scratches on skin. "Wigington?" Awsten's heart skipped at the mention of that name. "Out of all people?" continued Otto as he sat on the bed beside Awsten. "Wasn't that guy from your elementary school or something? The one you said is cringy as fuck?"

"Who's cringy as fuck?" Both Awsten and Otto gave a start, gazes flying to a brunet with a bad case of bedhead sitting up from the floor by the opposite of the bed. Geoff yawned hugely and squinted at the two people staring at him as though he was an exotic and undiscovered reptile. Though he didn't look as attractive as he did last night, Awsten noticed, he was still hot.

"Geoff Wigington?" Awsten said experimentally, hoping Otto had mistaken this person. "Were you from Plum Isle Elementary School?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

At this point, all Awsten could think in his head was  _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuckity_ _fuck_.


End file.
